Connections-Extras
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Just a few additions to Connections to make the story easier to understand. Ch 1: Juliet Lockser and Layla Heartfilia timeline (their backstory and connection), Ch 2: Juliet Flashbacks, Ch 3: Zeref Flashbacks, Ch 4: Zeref timeline (includes Natsu, Acnologia and Mavis), Ch 5: Silver Timeline (his past with Ur and Ultear).
1. Timeline 1: Juliet and Layla's story

**(UPDATED) Hey, everybody. This isn't an actual story, it's just a few additions to make it easier for you to understand the events of** **Connections** **. There will be more timelines as the sequel begins, as well as family trees. If you're interested in knowing the full family tree of the Heartfilias, check out my tumbler page, SweetMemories2606.**

 **X723:**

*Henry Heartfilia is born

 **X725:**

*Jane Seymour (Heartfilia) is born

 **X741:**

*Henry aquires Aquarius' golden key and makes a contract with her

 **X743:**

*Henry Heartfilia marries Jane Seymour

 **X745:**

 ***** Juliet Heartfilia is born

 **X748:**

 ***** Layla Heartfilia is born

 **X754:**

*Juliet and Daniel meet and become friends, but their fathers forbids them from seeing each other again

*Layla is given Aquarius' key and their contract is formed

 **X757:**

 ***** Yuri Lockser, Daniel's father, dies during a robbery.

 **X760:**

 ***** Juliet and Layla's mother, Jane Heartfilia, dies during childbirth.

*Juliet and Daniel begin dating in secret

 **X762:**

*Henry tries to marry Juliet off to a rich nobleman

*March, 14th: Juliet tells Henry about Daniel

*March, 28th: Daniel is accused of attempted murder of Layla Heartfilia

*April, 2nd: Daniel is expelled from Reykjavik

*April, 9th: Juliet drinks the potion that Charlotte McGarden helped her make

*April, 10th: Juliet is found by her sister and considered dead

*April, 11th: Daniel Lockser returns to Reykjavik and meets Juliet Heartfilia at the cemetery.

*April, 18th: A funeral is arranged, though no one knows the body inside the casket is merely an illusion.

*April, 20th: Charlotte McGarden says goodbye to Juliet and Daniel Lockser. She also helps Juliet cast the spell that would make it impossible for anyone to recognise her.

*April, 21st: Juliet and Daniel meet Silver as they reach Antartica.

*May, 16th: Henry, guilt-stricken, forbids Layla from ever mentioning Juliet again. He argues that she's dishonoured the Heartfilia family, so he completely erases everything related to her from the house.

 **(AGES: Layla: 14 Juliet: 17 Daniel: 18 Silver: 20)**

 **X764:**

*Layla Heartfilia falls ill and so she finishes her contracts with Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn.

*Layla leaves the Heartfilia Household, much to her father's displeasure and decides to work at the merchant guild Love&Lucky, where she meets Jude Law.

 **X766:**

*April, 18th: Gray Fullbuster is born to Mika and Silver Fullbuster

*Layla Heartfilia marries Jude Law

 **X767:**

*January, 8th: Ur Milkovisch visits Antartica. Juliet, fearing the woman might've recognized her, decides to run away, this time to Crocus.

*July, 1st: Lucy Heartfilia is born

*September, 22nd: Juvia Lockser is born

 **(AGES: Layla: 20 Juliet: 23 Daniel: 23 Silver: 25)**

 **X768:**

*Henry Heartfilia dies of natural causes

 **X770:**

*July, 2nd: Henry Lockser is born and Juliet dies

 **X771:**

*Daniel Lockser contacts his mother, Sarah Lockser, and they begin corresponding vial letters since a meeting would be too risky due to Daniel's reputation

 **X774:**

*July, 2nd: On the third anniversary of the death of Juliet Lockser, Daniel confides in his mother about everything and gives her the letter Juliet had written years before. He asks Sarah to give it to Juvia in case something happens to him.

*July, 22nd: Deliora's attack: Daniel and Henry Lockser and Mika Fullbuster are killed

 **X777:**

*Layla Heartfilia dies of magic difficiency sindrome.

*Lucy Heartfilia inherits the golden keyes of Aquarius and Cancer


	2. Juliet Flashbacks

**This chapter will include all the flashbacks about Juliet Lockser.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 1:** **Connections** **, chapter 16**

 _Many years ago..._

 _"Perhaps we should send them a message, they could help." Daniel Lockser told his wife as he was holding tightly onto her hand. They were in a medical clinic located in the center of Crocus as the best healer in the city attempted to save the most precious thing in the world to them._

 _"No, contacting them is a terrible idea. They won't help." Juliet Lockser replied to her husband as she put her arms over her enlarged stomach._

 _"You shouldn't be doing this, Juliet. What if something happens to you? Or the baby?" He inquired, clearly worried, before placing a hand on top of hers._

 _"We'll be fine, my love." She reassured him while gently touching his cheek._

 _"I know. I just... I can't lose you too." He told her and she frowned._

 _"Don't say that. We're not going to lose her." She told him firmly and the couple turned their attention back to the pale little girl with blue hair that lay in the hospital bed._

 _"She's so pale and frail." He whispered, as if scared to wake her up._

 _"She'll be okay. Juvia's strong, just like us." Juliet said before she approached the bed and lay by her daughter's side, careful not to crush her. "My sweet baby girl. I promise you that I will do everything I can to save you, alright?" The child barely moved, her face becoming even paler. Just then a nurse came into the room and gave the blue haired woman a tight smile._

 _"It's time." Juliet nodded before kissing the little girl's forehead._

 _"Never forget that I love you very much. I'll see you soon." After casting her husband one last reassuring look, she left the room, followed closely by the nurse. Barely did any of them know, Juliet wouldn't return and things would never be the same._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 2:** **Connections** **, chapter 17**

 _24 years before..._

 _"Good evening." Silver and Mika greeted as they stopped in front of their friends' house. The door had been opened by Daniel, who smiled at them._

 _"Come in." He greeted them before stepping aside so they could enter the house. It didn't take long for the couple to notice the woman on the couch holding a little boy in her arms._

 _"How is he?" Mika worriedly asked and Juliet cast them smiles._

 _"Sleeping. You're lucky, he's such a wonderful child." She stood up and walked towards them, careful not to walk the baby._

 _"So you had a good time?" Silver questioned the other man, who chuckled._

 _"Juliet sure did. I think you've found yourselves a full time babysitter." His wife smiled at him._

 _"Absolutely. I'd love to spend more time with this little angel." She pressed the six months baby closer and he snuggled against her._

 _"I can see Gray likes you as well." Mika told her with a bright smile._

 _"Juliet's a natural, I'm sure she'll be a great mother one day." Silver praised and the blue haired woman gave a tight smile._

 _"I hope so." Mika glared at her husband and his face quickly changed to apologetic. He knew the subject of children was a tough one, after all, Juliet and Daniel had been trying for quite some time. Their friends knew it had taken its toll on her, speacially after Gray had been born._

 _"Well, it's a bit late and we're tired, so we'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said after a few moments of awkward silence. Mika and Silver nodded before Juliet reluctantly handed the sleeping child to his mother. He let out a tiny whimper before falling asleep once again._

 _"Good night." The blue haired woman wished before they exchanged hugs. As it was Silver's turn to embrace her, he stayed a little longer than necessary._

 _"I'm here for you." He whispered in her ear and she held onto him tighter. Those four simple words meant the world to her and he knew that._

 _"Thank you." She whispered back._

 _Once they were gone, Juliet let out a sigh. "So, are we going to talk about it?" Daniel asked and she avoided his eyes._

 _"I'd rather not." It was his turn to sigh._

 _"This is important, Juliet." She still didn't look at him. "I know I promised not to mention your family again, but we can't just ignore this." He told her, gently yet firmly._

 _"Of course we can." She told him and his expression was sad when he spoke next._

 _"Don't you care? She's your sister." This caused her to give him a disbelieving look._

 _"Of course I care. I'm not heartless." His face softened._

 _"I know you aren't, my love. I'm just concerned because I can see you regret pushing them away. They're your family after all." Juliet finally looked into his eyes and he was taken aback by the pain reflected in hers._

 _"It's too late." She said simply and he cast her a gentle smile while taking both her hands in his and squeezing them._

 _"It's never too late." He told her determinedly._

 _"Yes, it is. It's been 4 years, Daniel. I can't just go back there and truthfully, I don't want to." She pulled her hands from his and walked a few steps back. "We must leave the past behind us if we truly wish to move on." Daniel sighed once again. He knew better than to argue with her when her mind was clearly made up._

 _"Alright, then. Let's get to sleep now, love, you're clearly exhausted." She cast him a thankful smile before walking towards the stairs leading to their bedroom, him following her. Neither cast a glance towards the newspaper that had been resting for the past few hours on the coffee table. In the front page, it clearly read: "Heartfilia Empire secure: Layla Heartfilia confirmed to be pregnant with the future heir"._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 3:** **Connections** **, chapter 19**

 _Many years ago…_

 _"I can't believe this." Juliet Heartfilia whispered as she stared at her younger sister. Layla lay in the hospital bed, her right hand wrapped in a bandage while the left one held a package of ice to her swollen cheeks. She looked like she had suffered an attack, which is exactly what Juliet had been told._

 _"I can't either. I thought he was a nice guy." The blonde girl replied, looking down._

 _"What?" The bluenette asked, Layla's words having brought her out of her thoughts._

 _"He took me by surprise, I would've never guessed he would hurt me." A disbelieving look came to Juliet's face._

 _"He wouldn't." She whispered before giving her sister a firm look. "Why are you saying it was Daniel? Did father put you up to this?"_

 _"Of course not! Do you think I would lie about this?' Layla pressed the package closer to her aching face._

 _"I don't know!" The older sister exclaimed before crossing her arms and beginning to pace the room._

 _"I'm so sorry, Juliet. I know you didn't want to believe me and father, but this is who he really is." It was in that moment that Juliet remembered when Daniel had told her those same words, about her father. It was shortly after her mother's death, when her father's true nature and intentions had been revealed to her._

 _"No, you're wrong." The bluenette whispered, looking down, before turning to her sister."This wasn't Daniel's doing, I know it."_

 _"Juliet, you can't actually…" The blonde was interrupted._

 _"I believe him." Juliet firmly said before uncrossing her arms._

 _"So you're calling me a liar?" Layla asked, disbelief clear in her face._

 _"Yes." Her face was filled with hurt."But I know you didn't come up with this, father surely manipulated you."_

 _"That's not true!" Layla attempted to defend their father, to no avail._

 _"I know exactly who he is, Layla. He proved it when mom died, when he let her die." Juliet accused, her face filled with anger._

 _"He just wants what's best for you." The blonde attempted after sighing deeply._

 _"No, he wants what's best for himself." The bluenette muttered before turning around and walking towards the door._

 _"Juliet, please." The young girl begged and Juliet looked at her, clearly distressed._

 _"I have nothing more to say to you. But what you did won't be forgotten and I don't think I could never ever forgive you." Layla began crying._

 _"I'm sorry. So sorry." Juliet gave her a pained look._

 _"So am I. Goodbye, Layla." With these last words, she walked out, closing the door behind her, as well as her heart._

* * *

 **FLASHBACKS FROM CHAPTER 21:**

 _March 9th, X760_

 _"I'm so sorry, sir. We did everything we could, but there was no way to save her." A doctor told Henry Heartfilia as he stood by the entrance to his bedchamber, anxiously awaiting news on his wife's condition._

 _"You incompetent fool! How could you let this happen?" The blue haired man yelled and the doctor cowered in fear._

 _"Daddy, please." A soft voice called and both turned towards the entrance where two girls had just entered the chamber. The first one had blonde hair and brown eyes just like her deceased mother while the second had inherited her father's light blue hair and the same brown eyes._

 _"Girls, I told you to stay in your room." Henry told them, voice firm._

 _"Did you really think we'd stay away from mom?" Juliet asked, arms crossed._

 _"I want to see mamma. Is she okay?" Layla asked, stepping in front of her older sister._

 _"Return to your room, I'll talk to you later." Their father ordered, but they didn't move._

 _"She's gone, isn't she?" Juliet said, dropping her arms. Henry said nothing, so the doctor spoke._

 _"Yes. I am so sorry, but it wasn't possible to save Mrs. Heartfilia. I tried saving the child as your father asked, but it was far too late. He was already dead and by removing him, your mother was too weakened and didn't survive." While the other man glared at him, Layla gasped._

 _"This can't be!" She screamed, tears falling._

 _"I'm sorry, princess." Henry's expression softened as he looked sympathetically towards his younger daughter._

 _"Why? Why did she leave us?" Her hands went to her face as she began crying hard. Juliet placed a hand on her shoulder before slowly turning her around and embracing her._

 _"Shh, it's okay." She attempted to calm Layla down._

 _"You should get her out of here." Henry told the bluenette and she glared at her father, unable to keep her emotions locked in anymore._

 _"This is your fault." She whispered angrily and his eyes widened._

 _"Juliet, how could you…" She didn't let him finish._

 _"You chose to save the baby even when you knew that it could kill her." She accused and he got defensive._

 _"So you'd prefer that I had let your brother die?" Juliet shook her head._

 _"Of course not. But that's not the point." She unwrapped her arms from around Layla, bringing her to sit on the couch. "The point is that you didn't do that because you thought that's what mom would want or because you loved our brother."_

 _"Why did I do it then?" He inquired, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised._

 _"Because of your stupid desire to have a male hair! I always knew that we weren't enough for you, but I never thought you'd go as far as letting mom die in order to fulfill it." Shock crossed his face and the room was silent. Layla had stopped crying and now watched them curiously, as well as the doctor._

 _"Is that really what you think of me?" Henry asked at last, sighing._

 _"It doesn't matter what I think. I will never forgive you for this." Juliet told him before turning around and walking away._

* * *

 _June 26th (my birthday), X754_

 _"Juliet, look what you've done!" Six years old Layla Heartfilia screamed._

 _"Sorry, I guess I used too much strength." The bluenette apologized._

 _"What now?" The blonde inquired and Juliet laughed._

 _"Isn't it obvious? We have to cross the fence." Layla shook her head._

 _"No way! That way we'll ruin our dresses and daddy will kill us." She reminded her older sister, who was barely paying attention as she searched for a good place to climb the fence._

 _"Forget daddy. Where's your sense of adventure?" Juliet excitedly asked before walking towards the perfect spot._

 _"You'll get in trouble." The blonde warned._

 _"I'll be back quick, they won't even know that I was there." The bluenette told her before beginning to climb. Within minutes she was on the other side, blue dress stained with dirt, but she didn't care. She walked around for a while, confused when she didn't spot the ball._

 _"Hey, who are you?" A voice called and she found a brown haired boy with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen. In his arms was the exact object she was searching for._

 _"That's my ball." She told him and he shook his head._

 _"Not anymore. It's on my property, so it's mine now." Juliet frowned._

 _"That's not true. It even has my name on it." The boy turned the ball in his arms and sure enough he spotted Juliet Heartfilia written in blue._

 _"So you're a Heartfilia?" He asked, catching her off guard._

 _"Yes. And who are you?" She inquired, eyeing him suspiciously._

 _"My name's Daniel. Daniel Lockser." He proudly told her and she smiled._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Daniel. I'm Juliet." They shook hands before he handed her the ball._

 _"So, do you want to take a walk so I can show you my home?" He nervously asked and Juliet didn't hesitate._

 _"I would love to."_

* * *

 _March 14th, X762_

 _"Daniel Lockser? Please tell me you aren't serious." Henry stared at his oldest daughter in shock._

 _"Of course I'm serious." Juliet replied, arms crossed. She wore an emerald gown that she hated because it had been sent by her would-be-husband as an engagement gift._

 _"How could you do this to me, Juliet?" Her father yelled, leaving her confused._

 _"Excuse me?" He got up from his chair and started pacing the room._

 _"After everything I've done to secure your future, this is how you repay me?" Her eyes narrowed in anger._

 _"Secure my future? Are you kidding me?" It was his turn to stare at her in anger._

 _"Watch your tone, young lady." Juliet shook her head, staring at him in disbelief._

 _"Have you ever considered that this might not be the future I want?" His stare was firm._

 _"You know very well that, as unfair as it might be, you don't get to chose your future. None of us did." He pointed towards the many paintings on the walll of their ancestors; a large one of Jane Heartfilia was placed behind his desk._

 _"Maybe it's time to break the tradition." She suggested, giving him a pleading look. "Why can't we chose who we marry simply because we belong to the Heartfilia Household?"_

 _"Even if you could chose, he'd be the last person I'd allow you to marry." Henry said, shaking his head._

 _"Because he's a Lockser?" Juliet aske, raising a brow._

 _"Because he's not a good man and certainly not a good match for you." With that said, Henry sat down in his chair. "Now you may go, I have work to do."_

 _"Unbelievable." It was Juliet's turn to shake her head as she turned around and began walking away. When she was halfway through the room, he spoke again._

 _"Oh, and don't forget that we'll be meeting your fiancée later tonight. We're planning the wedding ceremony for June 26th, just before your birthday, so be sure to end whatever you have with that boy before dinner." She gave him an incredulous look before her face turned to a glare._

 _"I would rather die than marry someone I don't love." Henry didn't say anything, taking it as the dramatic complaint of a teenager. If only it had been so._

* * *

 _April 10th, X762_

 _"Juliet, it's time to wake up." Layla Heartfilia entered her older sister's bedroom at 10 in the morning. It was far too late for Juliet to still be awake, so their father had sent her there._

 _"Come on, dad's not happy with you and you're not helping yourself by sleeping late." The blonde girl said while opening the curtains. The body beneath the covers didn't move._

 _"Seriously?" Layla rolled her eyes. Seeing no other choice, she approached the bed and started shaking her sister._

 _"Wake up!" Her attention was caught by the small vial on the floor and she picked it up. "What is this?" She examined it carefully, trying to figure out what the potion was._

 _"Juliet, please!" Layla begged, suddenly feeling that something was wrong. She removed the covers, but Juliet still didn't move._

 _"No, no, no." The 14 years old denied the realisation she had just made. "God, please no!" She touched her sister's shoulders and immediately removed her hand. "So cold. Come on, Juliet!" A few more minutes of her begging followed, but the body remained unmoving. Cold. Dead._

 _"Noooo!" A loud scream left her mouth and it called the attention of a very impatient Henry Heartfilia, who was coming towards Juliet's chambers._

 _"Why are you taking so long?" He asked once he arrived at the door. However, upon seeing Layla historically shaking his oldest daughter, his stomach churned._

 _"No." A whisper of disbelief._

 _"She's gone!" Layla's painful scream made the moment even more heartbreaking and for a moment he wondered if this was his fault._

* * *

 _January 8th, X767_

 _"Please, can I have some tomatoes?" Juliet Lockser asked the salesman, who nodded. She wore a dark blue coat and on her right hand was a small bag filled with food._

 _"I'd like some as well." She turned around to face the unknown woman, who smiled._

 _"Hi. I don't think I've ever seen you here before." The black haired woman smiled._

 _"Yes, I'm not from here. My name's Ur." The magic power coming from her was impossible to miss and Juliet was impressed._

 _"Juliet." They shook hands, both smiling. It wasn't until Ur's face turned to confused that the bluenette a bad feeling._

 _"Have I seen you before? You look familiar." The water mage quickly shook her head, nervous._

 _"No, I don't think so." She glanced towards the salesman in panic, wanting to get out of there._

 _"Juliet!" A shout made her turn around to face her best friend, who was walking her way, arms holding onto his son._

 _"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, I hope you enjoy the village." Juliet told Ur, giving her a quick smile before disappearing from the woman's point of view. She missed the moment Ur's eyes widened as she realized the truth. She also missed the short moment in which Silver stared towards the black haired woman in shock, eyes widened, before a smile took over his face once Juliet approached him._


	3. Zeref Flashbacks

**This chapter will include all of the flashbacks centering on Zeref. Natsu, Mavis, his parents and Acnologia might be included.**

 **FLASHBACK 1:** **Connections** **, chapter 15**

 _Over 400 years before…_

 _"Mamma, I can't reach it." A young boy with pink hair and dark green eyes pouted as he attempted to reach a snow globe that was kept on the top shelf of their living room._

 _"Use your magic, Natsu." Another boy with black hair and eyes suggested. The younger boy attempted to use his magic, but it was no use. He was still too young._

 _"Here, baby, you can have it." A woman with long black hair walked into the room. As a bubble of water surrounded the snow globe, it was lifted up and then carried towards the small child._

 _"Thanks, mamma." He said before he started playing with the object. The older boy watched with interest before going towards his mother._

 _"Mamma, when is daddy coming back?" He asked the woman and she gave him a sad smile._

 _"I don't know, sweetheart." She walked towards the couch and sat down, him following her. He wasted no time sitting on her lap and she wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his forehead._

 _"Can we visit Igneel tomorrow, mamma? I miss him." The 5 years old child said as he approached them while holding the snow globe._

 _"Of course, baby. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you two, your father says he's been anxious to teach you dragon slayer magic, Natsu." Their mother replied and the young child's eyes were shining with excitement._

 _"Really? He thinks I could learn dragon slayer magic?" The woman smiled before pulling him on her lap as well._

 _"I have no doubt you'd master it even faster than your father. Don't tell him I said that, though." Natsu laughed while his 8 years old sibling watched them, a frown on his face._

 _"What about me? Doesn't he want to teach me dragon slayer magic?" He asked while pouting and his mother laughed._

 _"He knows that you're meant to learn water magic from me." She used her magic to make a few water bubbles appear and the two boys had their fun trying to catch them. As she watched her two children play, she couldn't be happier. If only her husband was there with them, then this moment would truly be perfect._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 2:** **Connections** **, chapter 16 (not really a flashback)**

Master Mavis followed a trail into the woods surrounding Magnolia. It seemed to be never ending, but before she knew it, she saw him. He had his back to her, but she was sure a satisfied smile would be on his face.

"I sensed your presence at the Grand Magic Games, Zeref. Did you watch?" She knew that he could hear her despite the fact that she was a ghost.

"I knew you would come to meet me eventually, my dear Mavis." Zeref replied and she could sense genuine happiness in his voice. It was unsettling how such a dark person could phantom such an emotion. "I can sense that you're looking down on me with those big disdainful eyes." He added without turning around.

"It's been seven years now, since the two of us have been this close to each other." Mavis said and he laughed before repeating her words.

"Why do you remain here? Searching for a place to die?" She asked, well aware of Zeref's ultimate plan to find peace in death.

"The place of my death has been decided." He stated before finally turning around, looking at her with surprisingly sad dark eyes. "I've been around for a few centuries now, Mavis, been witness to the rise and fall of many kingdoms."

"So have I. It's been 100 years since my death, I've had the opportunity to see many kingdoms rise and fall." She reminded him and he laughed bitterly.

"That is precisely why I fail to understand your reluctance to agree with me." For a moment, his eyes flashed red before returning to normal. "Human conflict, hatred, wickedness. With the dawn of each new era I've always hoped those would pass, until I realized that no matter what changes, the depravity of men is a constant."

"Why do you insist on being such a pessimist? We both know that there are always those who fight for something better." She attempted, but Zeref was a determined man and he had spent too long making up his mind.

"Those idealists are the worst, lying to themselves and to each other with every breath they take." He said simply, stubbornly. "

"And you won't wait any longer." Mavis said shakily, this was worse than she could have expected. There was no way she would be able to convince him to let go of his anger.

"Yes, that's correct. I've long since decided that humanity should be erradicated, it was only a matter of waiting for my most precious weapon to be ready. It won't be long now." Zeref said with a sad smile, she could see his decision pained him even if he tried to hide it.

"What weapon do you mean?" Mavis curiously asked and he shook his head.

"We both know that I can't reveal that detail to you." He told her before his smile softened. "But you shall not worry, Mavis. I will make sure their deaths are as painless as possible." While she glanced at him, unconvinced, she decided one last try.

"Fairy Tail accepts this world for all its flaws." Mavis knew that even he had a soft spot for Fairy Tail. Mentioning them was her last resort.

"They shall be my gift to no one, Mavis." Zeref made clear as he stood up and faced her, determined.

"So I guess there's no way to stop this war you're planning." She said after sighing.

"It won't be a war, at least not like the others. One-sided annihilation is a more correct definition." His words made the uneasiness she felt since the beginning of the conversation grow, Mavis knew he had the means to end this world if he so desired. There was no stopping him.

"Very well. I suppose we'll see each other on the battlefield then." With one last sorrowful look at him, she walked away. Zeref watched her go with a mixture of sadness and regret, but he couldn't focus on that. Once making sure Mavis was gone, he made the same book he always carried with him appear.

"It's almost time to retrieve Juvia Lockser." He whispered as he stared at Juvia and Gray's reencounter with Silver. "I can only hope she will be able to handle it, even if she wasn't my first choice." Zeref closed the book and stared at the cover while tracing his fingers on the single word written in clear blue.

"I'm sure you would have done wonderfully, but your death changed many things." Memories overcame him and he was silent for a few moments.

"I find it ironic how you died to save your daughter, only for her horrible fate to be designed because you were gone." He mused, the same sad smile present on his face. "After all, you were the one I wanted, Juliet." At the last word he removed his hands from the book and admired the cover. There was a drawing of a few light blue raindrops and a cloud on the top of the cover. In clear, dark blue and silver letters, her name was written. The one the book was originally meant for. Juliet.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 3:** **Connections** **, chapter 18**

 _He was just a child back then, no more than 4 years old. They lay on the couch of their home, him on her lap as she entertained him by using her water magic to create bubbles._

 _"Mamma, what is love?" He asked, catching her off guard._

 _"Why do you ask, sweetheart?" She was curious about where he had heard the word._

 _"I heard daddy and Igneel talking last night. He said that some things are worth more than love." The young boy replied and she frowned._

 _"Did he?" A pensive look came across her face before she answered. "Well, I disagree. Love is the best thing that can happen to any of us."_

 _"But what is it?" Zeref questioned, sitting up._

 _"Love is something you feel in your heart." She explained, a hand touching her heart. "It brings you joy and makes you believe that anything's possible." His eyes widened._

 _"That sounds great! I want that!" The woman laughed._

 _"You already have it, baby." When he gave her a puzzled look, she smiled. "For example, when I make you the chocolate pancakes you adore, it's I love you. And it makes you happy, doesn't it?" He nodded._

 _"Why does daddy think there's something better than love?" He asked after a few moments and she grew silent. The answer was unclear as of yet, but soon he would learn exactly how much his father actually valued love._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 4:** **Connections** **, chapter 23 (again, not really a flashback)**

 _A few hours later, on Tenrou Island..._

"I had a feeling that I'd find you here." Zeref told the blue haired man who was sitting on the sand, his back turned.

"I was waiting for you." The man replied, not looking at him. The dark wizard followed the stone path until the middle of the beach.

"I saw what you did." The other man shrugged.

"I meant for you to see it." The dark wizard raised a brow.

"So you're taunting me." He paused, looking at the grave not far from where they were. "First you stopped Kyoka from killing Silver, now you've returned Juvia Lockser's memories."

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm trying to achieve." The other man told him, smirking.

"I don't have to." Zeref calmly stated before crossing his arms. "I know you're hoping to stop me even though you're aware that fate can't be changed."

"Of course it can." The man replied, standing up. "And I will do everything I can to change hers."

"Why go after Juvia, I wonder? Couldn't you have found someone else?" He shrugged.

"I have my reasons for choosing her, just as you have yours." Zeref nodded to his response before sighing.

"I was hoping you'd stay back during the war. It doesn't concern you, after all." The other man laughed.

"Did you really expect me to stand by and watch you destroy this world?" He raised a brow and Zeref shrugged.

"Not really. I know that when it come to wars you just can't stay away." The words caused the other man's smirk to falter.

"I will stop you, no matter the cost." The dark wizard didn't even blink.

"You may try, but I should warn you that you'll only manage to exhaust yourself even further." There was a pause as a sincere look came upon his face. "You should stop fighting and just accept that this is the end, for both of us." The blue haired man shook his head.

"On the contrary, this is only the beginning." With one last threatening look, he turned around and began walking away, towards the grave where a bouquet of red roses had been placed earlier. "Goodbye, Zeref." He whispered, but the dark wizard heard him clearly.

"Goodbye, Acnologia." Shaking his head, Zeref watched him walk towards the tombstone where many secrets were buried.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 5: Demons** **, chapter 1**

June of X681…

"Lord Zeref?" The dark wizard barely moved.

"Something's not right." Mard Geer, leader of Tartarus, told Seilah, the first of the nine demon gates.

"What should we do?" She asked in return, eyeing the unconscious mage who lay in the middle of the forest.

"I'm not sure." The underworld king replied, looking worried for his creator.

"Do you think he had an encounter with him?" There was no need for her to specify, Mard Geer knew exactly who she was referring to.

"Perhaps." He replied, lost in thought.

"It wasn't Acnologia." A whisper. Their eyes widened.

"Lord Zeref?" Seilah tried again.

"Yes." Slowly, dark eyes opened and a groan of pain left his lips.

"Are you injured, master?" Mard Geer asked, concerned.

"Not exactly." The dark wizard replied before attempting to sit up. He looked like he was dying, which made no sense. "I simply made the mistake of trusting the wrong person."

"Who?" Seilah asked, interested. Zeref wasn't exactly known for going around making friends and trusting people. How could he, when he was known as the infamous and hated dark wizard?

"No one important." He shrugged it off. "What is, though, is the fact that she tried to poison me."

"Poison you? Doesn't she know who you are?" The underworld king asked.

"She did. As it turns out, her family lived in one of the villages where I resided a few years ago." Understanding crossed their faces. Many villages had been wiped out because of Zeref's inability to control his deadly powers. It's not as if he aimed to kill so many people, but it happened anyways.

"So she wanted revenge, huh?" Mard Geer said, a smirk appearing upon his face."Let me give it to her."

"That won't be necessary." The dark wizard shook his head almost instantly. "I have no desire to have her blood in my hands." There was a pause before a small smile appeared on his face. "Besides, if she hadn't poisoned me, I wouldn't have found the solution to all my problems."

"What solution?" Seilah asked, confused. They were aware of Zeref's ultimate desire to die since they had been the first two demons he ever created and the ones he trusted most.

"Poison." He replied, confusing them. "It surprised me too, but it seems as if even I'm affected by it."

"Perhaps, but it's clearly not enough to break the curse." Mard Geer pointed out.

"Maybe not a regular poison." Zeref said, his smile growing. "However, if I can create a more potent one, I'm sure no curse will stop me from achieving my final goal."

"How do you plan on doing that, master?" Seilah asked and he stood up, groaning in the process.

"That's simple." He replied, looking at them intensely. "All I need to do is create an Etherion that can turn water into poison."

"It's a brilliant idea." Mard Greer praised, though he didn't look so impressed.

"It's better than waiting. I can't do that any longer." Zeref sighed, looking away for a moment as a faraway look came upon his face.

"I understand." Seilah told him, eyes just as cold as always.

"How may we help you, my lord?" The other man asked.

"Start looking for mages that use water magic. I need to find the most powerful one to be used." Their eyes widened.

"A human? Are you sure?" Mard Geer asked and he smiled.

"Yes. I have no doubt we'll find one strong enough to endure the transformation." It might've taken nearly 100 years, but he did.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 6: Demons** **, chapter 3**

 _November 15th, X374…_

It was a warm, sunny day. Supposedly just another beautiful summer day, but not for him. He walked along the beautiful grass field, looking towards the blue sky with the saddest expression on his face. He hated it. From a very young age he had always preferred the rain, it brought him comfort and reminded him of the most important person in his life. Or at least she had been, so long ago.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." He turned around to face the man with blue hair and dark green eyes. His appearance was very different from the last time they had met and a new name accompanied him now: Acnologia.

"Neither was I." The other man replied, shrugging. A pale hand removed the large coat he wore, it was too hot for it. "But I knew that I had to see it for myself."

"Is that the only reason why you're here, Zeref?" Acnologia asked, looking curious.

"I want to know where she is." Zeref got right to the point.

"Of course you do." The other man sighed and shook his head.

"So?" The dark wizard raised a brow, waiting.

"It's none of your business." Anger crossed Zeref's face.

"You have no right to hide this from me! She is…" Acnologia didn't let him finish.

"You don't need to remind me." There was sadness in his tone, but it was hard to tell if it was true.

"Why did you hide her body for all these years?" Zeref finally asked the question that had plagued his mind for over a decade.

"I think you already know why." His eyes widened once he realized it and he shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." The other man looked away.

"I should be going. Have work to do." Zeref gave him another indignant look.

"Is that what you call it? Work?" Acnologia looked confused for a second. "I know that you're doing, Igneel has told me. I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to take innocent lives in your quest for vengeance."

"You give me that look all you want." Acnologia told him before his face turned firm. "But I have no doubt you would've done the same." Zeref shook his head once again.

"No, I would never seek vengeance. I know better than that." A pause before a sad smile came upon his face. "After all, I promised her that I would always follow my heart and it's telling me that seeking revenge against those who wronged me isn't worth it." The man laughed.

"You're talking like a fool that doesn't know anything." He told Zeref before taking a few steps until they were face to face. "But let me tell you something that life will probably teach you. Promises always end up being broken, no matter who makes them."

"I don't believe you." Zeref stepped away from him, shaking his head. "Now will you tell me where she is or do I have to find out for myself?"

"You should let it go. Holding onto the past will get you no where." The other man warned.

"Like you're one to say." Zeref scoffed.

"I have moved on. You should too." With that said, Acnologia turned around and walked away silently. Zeref watched him while wondering if his own future would be as dark and empty.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 7: Demons** **, chapter 6**

 _A few centuries ago…_

 _"Che l'oscurita tu possa lasciare,e nel mondo dei vivi ritornare!" Zeref stood over his young brother's dead body, a book in hand while he chanted the ancient spell that was supposed to return him to life. He'd be lying if he said the intense darkness he felt upon saying the words didn't bring chills down his spine._

 _After a few moments, the young man opened his eyes, only to be disappointed. Natsu's body remained unmoving, face still devoid of color and dark green eyes closed. "Am I casting it wrong?" Zeref wondered before taking another look at the book._

 _"No, your spell simply is incomplete." The voice was soft and melodic and the woman to whom it belonged absolutely beautiful._

 _Her hair was dark and long, almost to the back of her knees. The eyes that stared down at him almost pitifully were unlike anything he'd ever seen; one was bright green like the trees and the other pitch black. Her flawless creamy skin was covered in a long dress that, once again, mixed green and black; with the top mimicking dark feathers while the skirt was made of leaves and a few flowers._

 _"Who are you?" Zeref stared at the stranger, mesmerized._

 _"I've gone by many names." She replied before stepping away from him. "But these days, the most common one is Ankhseram."_

 _"Ankhseram?" He repeated, eyes widening upon realization._

 _"So you know who I am. Good." She paused and stared at him, eyes piercing._

 _"What do you want from me?" He knew exactly why she was there; seeing as she was the goddess of life and death._

 _"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." Ankhseram replied._

 _"Why?" He knew why; he'd been warned that messing with life and death would only serve to anger the gods._

 _"You see, this world relies on balance. Light and darkness; good and evil and, of course, life and death." With each word she took another step around him, surrounding him. "By using that spell, you have broken that balance."_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…All I wanted was to save my brother." He hoped she'd take pity on him once she saw that his intentions had been pure. But Zeref knew, deep inside, there was no forgiving what he'd done._

 _"I know. And although I admire the sacrifices that you were willing to make in order to bring him back, your mistake could set this whole world into chaos." He sighed._

 _"So what will you do?" He feared her answer; but knew there was no point avoiding it. Even as a powerful water mage, he was no match to a goddess._

 _"The punishment for using the **Ritornare** spell is an unbreakable curse. I wish you didn't have to fall to the same fate as the one who used it before, but what's done can't be undone." Besides fear, curiosity build inside him._

 _"What do you mean? Who used it before?" Ankhseram smiled sadly._

 _"Someone that used to be close to you. I'm certain you'll meet them soon enough." With a wave of her hand, a dark circle enveloped him and suddenly there was pain. It was intense and unbearable; but nothing compared to the heartache that would follow him in the centuries to come._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 8: Demons** **, chapter 9**

 _A few centuries before..._

 _"What have you done?" Zeref yelled, staring in shock at the man with long blue hair. Acnologia sported a sad smile instead of the look of triumph you'd expect from someone whose revenge had worked out just perfectly._

 _"What needed to be done." The dragon slayer replied matter off factly, eyes not leaving his enemy's face while the dark wizard was focused on the large door not far from them. They were in the middle of a field close to the blooming village of Magnolia._

 _"It was certainly not necessary for you to thrown him into the gate. Do you even know where you sent him?" Zeref crossed his arms, glaring at the other man._

 _Only a few minutes before Acnologia had surprised him by pushing young Natsu Dragneel inside the large door known as the Eclipse Gate. The artifact had been created by Zeref many decades before, but the dark wizard never imagined his invention would someday be used against him in such a cruel manner._

 _"He was sent into the future, where he'll find others like him." The blue haired man said as if they were discussing the weather. Zeref shook his head._

 _"So you expect me to believe that you did this for him?" He gave Acnologia an incredulous look._

 _"I don't expect you to believe in anything." The other man replied, moving towards the Eclipse Gate. "But I do believe this was for the best."_

 _"Best for whom?" The dark wizard questioned and the dragon slayer turned around._

 _"If you need to ask, there's no point in answering." Annoyed, Zeref crossed his arms._

 _"I didn't deserve this." He firmly stated and the blue haired man gave him an almost symphatetic look._

 _"Maybe you didn't. But Natsu didn't deserve to be trapped here with you either." Before the former could protest, Acnologia spoke again. "Don't attempt to argue when you know I'm right." He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "We're monsters who don't deserve their love."_

 _"I'm not a monster. I haven't done any of the terrible things you did." Zeref protested nonetheless._

 _"Should I remind you of the nine demon gates of Tartarus?" Acnologia raised a brow._

 _"I didn't create them to hurt others." He nodded._

 _"That doesn't mean they won't. After all, you can't control them forever." The dark wizard went back to angry._

 _"Why am I even talking to you? You just ruined my entire plan to finally break this curse." Another symphatetic smile was sent his way._

 _"The words of a hopeful man who's only going to drive himself insane." Zeref shook his head._

 _"No, I know that I can break it. All I have to do is reach Natsu so that he can try again." It was Acnologia's turn to shake his head._

 _"Don't bother. The curse doesn't allow us to cross the gate. Your only choice is to wait until you reach his new timeline." With no other choice in sight, Zeref decided to wait. Centuries passed and he began losing his mind, but the hope of finding Natsu and having him breaking this curse of immortality was enough to keep him going._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 9: Demons** **, chapter 10**

 _Centuries ago..._

 _"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Zeref." Acnologia said, staring mockingly at the dark wizard who stood before him._

 _They were once again in the outskirts of Magnolia, although this time the beautiful field was stained with the blood of ten dragons who had been mercilessly murdered by him before the Zeref's arrival._

 _Their giant corpses cast a shadow on the two man, blocking the sunlight from reaching them. It was a good methaphor for the darkness that constantly surrounded both._

 _"Neither had I, but I couldn't stand watching it anymore." Zeref replied, trying not to look at the dragons._

 _"So you've finally decided to take part in this war?" The blue haired man looked amused._

 _"No. I've decided to end it." When he only raised a brow, Zeref continued. "There's been too much bloodshed, too many unnecessary deaths. It's time for it to stop."_

 _"So you think that you can stop me?" Acnologia was amused._

 _"I know that I can't." The dark wizard admitted. "Which is why I brought someone who does have the power to stop you."_

 _Before the former could ask, the earth around them began shaking and suddenly there was a familiar figure standing a feet feet away from them, propped on one of the dragons' giant paw. Her hair was dark and long, eyes mixed green and black and the dress she wore was now almost completely black._

 _"It's been a while, hasn't it, Alaric?" She fixed the dragon slayer with a firm gaze._

 _"Not long enough." He whispered, frowning._

 _"Do you see what you've done?" Ankhseram asked while standing up, making the dark feathers on her dress move._

 _"Why is it black? It wasn't that way the last time I encountered you." Zeref asked, staring at it curiously._

 _"The dress is magical. It represents the balance between life and death and, as you can see, it has been broken." She replied, glancing pointedly towards Acnologia._

 _"Well, I don't care. I won't allow even you to stop me from achieving revenge." He stubbornly replied, crossing his arms. "If you didn't want me to do this, you shouldn't have cursed me."_

 _"It appears as if the curse has taught you nothing about the value of life." The goddess said, taking a few steps, her skirt flowing in the wind._

 _"So are you going to end it?" Zeref asked and she shook her head._

 _"No, the rules of the curse remain clear; it can't be broken." She glanced around the field, frowning at the sight of the corpses. "However, I cannot allow you to keep destroying so many lives and throwing this world into chaos."_

 _"So what'll you do? I doubt it could be worse than what you've already done to me." Acnologia dared, staring at her unafraid._

 _"I'm afraid I'll have to take away the only thing you have left." While both glanced at her in confusion, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Your freedom." Then she started glowing bright green and even Zeref couldn't deny his fear at the feeling of her unimaginable power. It was proof that no matter how strong they were, they couldn't compare to an actual god._

 _Soon enough, the same bright light enveloped the arms of the two man and they stared in shock at the black bracelet that appeared. "What is this?" The dragon slayer asked._

 _"A link. It will tie the two of you; your fates will now become one." Ankhseram finally opened her eyes._

 _"You didn't say that you were going to punish me when I asked for your help." Zeref accused angrily._

 _"This isn't punishment. In fact, you may consider it a second chance." Both men scoffed, but she kept smiling. "Now the only way either of you may die, is if the other goes first. I wonder if you'll ever find a way to make that happen." It took 400 years, but eventually, Zeref did._


	4. Timeline 2: Zeref's Story

**ZEREF PLOTLINE:**

 ***Parents: Laura and Alaric**

 **X363:**

Laura (28) and Natsu (6) are killed during a Dragon Invasion to their village. Alaric and Zeref (9) arrive at home 3 days later, after having gone on a hunting trip, only to discover the bodies.

*Alaric, devastated by his wife's death, abandoned his surviving child. Desperate to bring her back, he begins his search.

 **X367**

*Alaric finds a dark spell that can **bring back the dead**. His attempt **fails** because the spell is incomplete and he is **cursed** by **Ankersam** , the goddess of death, for his crime of **breaking the balance in nature.**

*Meanwhile, Zeref is living with Igneel, the king of the fire dragons and a family friend.

 **X374**

*Zeref (20) learns of the **same dark spell that could bring his brother back to lif** e. He uses Natsu's body that he kept for all those years and attempts the spell, but also **fails**.

*After being cursed by Ankersam, Zeref finds out that his father has fallen to the same curse he has, but unlike him, **Alaric** was **seduced by the darkness** and became **evil**. Zeref also discovers that the **dragon war** that's currently undergoing is **Alaric's fault.** **(revenge because of Laura's death)**

*Zeref vows to keep trying to find a way to bring Natsu back to life and to stop his father from killing more dragons and people.

 **X394**

* **Zeref** manages to turn Acnologia into a dragon and **convinces Ankersam to tie them together** with a powerful spell. She obliges since **Alaric's doings** had caused the **balance in nature** to be **broken** and he needed to be stopped and punished

*The Dragon War ends as Igneel is one of the only dragons to survive.

 **X494**

*As the years go by, Zeref begins to lose his sanity and the wish to die grows stronger. He **creates** many **monsters** in hopes that one of them might be able to **destroy him** , thus breaking the curse of immortality, but **it doesn't work.**

 ***He begins to be known as the dark wizard because of his monsters that he can't control**

 ***** While being aided by Igneel, Zeref meets **Ethan Redfox (Gajeel's father),** a fellow dragon slayer. They become **good friends.**

*Ethan has two sons: 7 years old Gajeel and 3 years old Ryos. Ethan and Zeref grow apart since the dragon slayer prefers not to leave his children near the dark wizard.

*Zeref finds the **true spell that can bring back the dead** : _Torna All Vita._ He's reluctant to use it since it **requires taking someone's life** and he knows that will only make him **fall deeper into the curse.**

 **X495**

 **NATSU'S BIRTHDAY**

 ***Ethan** visits Zeref after a while and reveals that he's **dying from magic defficiency sickness** and has left his children behind years ago.

*A dying Ethan convinces him to use the spell and so Zeref connects him to Natsu's body and delivers the final blow on his friend.

*After **Natsu** is **brought back** , Zeref turns him into an **Etherion** , with the intention of having **Natsu kill him in a few years** , when he's grown strong enough. He also sends Natsu to train with Igneel.

*Meanwhile, **Anna Heartfilia** is designing the **plan** to send the other 4 **dragons slayers** into the **future** so that they can defeat Acnologia. She has an agreement with the four dragons that are looking after Sting, Rogue, Wendy and Gajeel.

 **X499**

* **Acnologia learns of Anna's plan, but it's already too late** since Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel have already been sent to the future.

*Seeing an **opportunity** to get **revenge on Zeref** for trapping him, he decides to **do the same with Natsu**.

* **Zeref** seeks out his younger brother after he goes missing, only to find Acnologia has him. Before Zeref can stop him, **Acnologia opens the eclipse gate and shoves Natsu into it.** When Zeref tries to cross it, he isn't able to.

*Acnologia, tells him that **the curse prevents them from escaping through another time.** Otherwise he would've gone back to prevent Laura's death.

* **Zeref** realizes **the only way he could see his brother again** is if he **lives all the centuries** before reaching **Natsu's new timeline**. So he decides to do so because he wishes for him to be the one to end his life.

 **X681**

* **Zeref meets Mavis**. The two of them **fall in love** as he teaches her and her friends magic.

* **Mavis** uses the law spell, despite Zeref's warnings, and is **cursed by Ankersam**.

* **Zeref leaves after discovering that poison is the most effective way of killing someone** and even he's affected by it. He begins to design his plan to make an Etherion that can transform water into poison.

 **X691**

* **Zeref** and Mavis meet again and he **learns of her curse.** He explains the full details of it to her and they vow to **find a way to cure themselves, together.**

*Zeref tells her that this is the first time he's loved someone so much and she admits her own feelings towards him. **They share a kiss** , but the **_effects of the curse cause for her to die._**

*After Mavis' death, **Zeref** is **traumatized** and filled with guilt and self hatred. He **hides in Tenrou Island** , away from the world.

 **X741**

*After 50 years of hiding, **Zeref decides to begin his search once again** , the desire to die being overwhelming.

*He continues seeking for powerful water mages.

 **X750:**

*After finding out about Zeref's search, **Acnologia traps him on Tenrou Island** , ironically his previous safe haven. **Zeref is unable to escape** , having been **weakened** during the 40 years of mourning while **Alaric has only grown stronger.**

 **X770**

* **Zeref manages to escape** the island, with the help of his demons, who had been trapped on the books but eventually escaped

*Once he **learns** about **Juliet Heartfilia** and her legendary powers, **he begins seeking** **her.**

 **X774:**

*After 4 years of searching for Juliet, he finds her daughter and captures her. He attempts to have Juvia tell him where Juliet is. She doesn't and eventually he realizes she's dead, so he decides to use Juvia.

*Silver appears on Tartarus' headquarters after following a lead from Deliora. After learning he's a demon slayer, Zeref decides to keep him trapped and turn him into one of his allies.


	5. Timeline 2: Silver's Story

**SILVER PLOTLINE**

 **SilverXUr: he was in love with her and had an affair while she was dating Marcus. After a while, he realized it was wrong and decided to take the job offer at Antartica as an ice wizard and Ur married the latter.**

 **X761:**

*Silver and Ur's affair

*Ur decides to get married to Marcus while Silver decides to go far away, thinking the distance will help him suppress his feelings for her

 **X762**

*Ultear is born

*Silver meets Juliet and Daniel as they move to Antartica. He also meets Mika.

 **X763**

*Ur, having finally decided to tell Silver the truth about their daughter, goes to Antartica. When she arrives, though, she finds Silver and Mika together. Seeing them so happy around each other, she decides to keep her secret, thinking it would do no good to tell him now.

 **X767**

*Ur once again travels to Antartica after her husband. Marcus, leaves her. She intends on telling Silver the truth about Ultear.

*Ur finds Juliet and recognizes her, seeing as her 10 wizard saints worth powers aren't affected by Juliet's spell.

*Seeing as Silver's clearly friends with this woman, she decides to ask him about her before revealing their secret.

*Once again, when she sees Silver with Mika and now Gray, she realized how much it would mess his life to learn about Ultear.

 **X769**

*Ultear is brought to the Bureau by the age of 8.

 **X771**

*Ur is told Ultear is dead. Feeling lonely, since her husband left her and she has no one else, she decides to really do the right thing and tell Silver this time.

*Ur reveals everything and he's angry that she didn't tell him, but decides it's pointless to dwell on what already happened. He asks her to leave town and never approach him again and she understands.

 **X774**

*Deliora's attack: Silver is badly injured and ends up in a comma. For a few months he stays in a local hospital near Antartica until he wakes up. Wanting to check on the village and see if he could find his son and wife, he goes back there.

*Silver meets Lydia Strauss, who teaches him demon slayer magic. She mentions how she has three children that she was forced to abandon after losing control of her powers and accidentally killing her husband. She also mentions how she's sick and only has a few months to live.

*In a rash decision, Silver decides to seek out Deliora and his powers lead him to Tartarus' fortress. After realizing that he's a demon slayer, therefore a great threat, the demons consider killing him.

*Lydia comes to his rescue and manages to kill Seilah, although the demon is revived later. Zeref arrives and kills her before turning to Silver. Knowing the advantage of having a demon slayer by his side, he lets him live and keeps him as a prisoner.

*Ultear escapes the Bureau and searches for Ur, only to find her with Gray and Lyon. Thinking her mother abandoned and then replaced her, she goes to back to Hades and begins learning Arc of Time magic.

 **X776**

*Ur sacrifices herself for Gray and dies

*Ultear is sent to the Tower of Heaven by Hades and convinces Jellal that she's Zeref


End file.
